snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Onyx Frost
Onyx Frost served as the Arithmancy Professor (2061-63) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Name: Onyx Xavier Frost Gender: Male Blood: Half and Half Age: 39 - 40 (As of 2062, term 16) Birth date: November 22nd 2022 Sign: Sagittarius. Place of Birth: Wolverhampton, England Current residence: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Position/Subject: Arithmancy Professor (2061 – 63) Hogwarts Years: 2034 - 2041 House: Gryffindor Wand: Firm but pliable 13” reed wand with a single small Hebridean Black dragon spike core. Pet: None, yet... Marital Status: Single, and up for grabs! XD Taken by Prof. Pride, me thinks. Mmm'hmm. Appearance: Professor Onyx Frost stands at six foot one and a half inches and has short-ish spiky black hair and midnight-blue eyes. He is of average skinny build, but more on the muscular side. He is light skinned but not quite pale and has fairly pronounced cheekbones. His jaw is strong and mildly squared, as is his chin which is partly obscured behind a neatly kept goatee. Personality: Onyx is a well-mannered English gentleman, although he tends to be a bit childish at the best of times. Not whiny or anything of the sort, but playful and mischievous (think mildly of Fred and George Weasley “grown up” here people lmao). Despite this, he can be rather firm and strict when needed. He is not often found to be in a foul mood, although he does have his moments – as do we all. (I might make a few changes to this, but I don’t know yet... *pokes it*) Hobbies: His main hobby is, of course, solving the mysteries of numbers through Arithmancy and some other muggle study called Numerology. He is fairly fond of brewing Potions as he finds it quite relaxing, but he also enjoys reading – quite a bit. Well alright, loves it in the extreme and has an obsession with fairly large and ancient libraries. So there is a good chance you might find him lurking about Hogwarts’ fine library on more than a few occasions reading books on just about anything. History: Onyx was born on November 22nd 2022 to Mr. and Mrs. Frost and is an only child. His muggle mother was quite the Numerologist, and his father an accomplished Arithmancer. Unsure of whether their son would be a wizard, muggle or squib, they decided to instruct Onyx on everything they knew on both subjects in the hopes that he might grow up to be a Numerologist or an Arithmancer. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2034 to 2041 as a Gryffindor and achieved Outstanding grades in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Divination and managed to scrape up quite a few O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts. But his top two best subjects of these by far were Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He wasn’t much interested in History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Herbology or Defense against the Dark Arts, but he was quite fond of Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Transfiguration and achieved decent grades in all four subjects. He was appointed Gryffindor House Prefect in his fourth year and also Chaser on the Quidditch team. After his years at Hogwarts, Onyx worked in Gringotts as a Curse Breaker and Cryptomancer alongside his father (2041 – 2055). However fifteen long years of being down and about under that there bank can grow tiresome and weary. And so, he decided to travel abroad and put his Arithmancy and Ancient Runes skills to more less than usual uses for a wizard as an Archaeologist for the next three years (2056 – 2060). A short while after returning to the UK, the Ministry of Magic contacted him offering a job as their Arithmancy and Ancient Runes consultant but he turned them down as he wasn’t cut out for office life and instead returned to Hogwarts where he applied for his dream job as the Arithmancy Professor and is now happily settled. Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Class of 2041 Category:Gryffindor Category:Staff Category:Arithmancy Category:Professors Category:Half-Blood